1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a temperature estimation apparatus for a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a motor control apparatus that calculates magnet temperature with a stator coil temperature in a running motor and a liquid temperature of a cooling liquid as inputs by using a thermal model among the cooling liquid, the stator coil and a rotor magnet (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4572907). In the motor control apparatus, a temperature sensor for detecting liquid temperature of the cooling liquid is provided outside the motor to detect the liquid temperature of the cooling liquid flowing out from the inside of the motor.